Future
by RaNdOmNeShUrTsMyHeAd
Summary: Isa later nown as bella is a psychic. When she dreams she see's the futuer,but on her first ever psychic dream she see's a murder that changes her life.
1. Chapter 1

10/09/09

Preface

As I crawled up in that corner looking fearfully at my murderer I knew that my last words would not be of beg….but of disgust.

"So are you doing this the traditional way?" I ask with a steady voice.

"Traditional?" He asked with a hunter's smile.

"Yes you know…with the last words and all of that jazz." I replied fiercely but you could hear the fear of have my last words said….because with them spoken it would mean that all hope was lost and that…he was never looking for me. No it would mean he was betraying me instead… and that…I could not deal with.

"You see there is nothing traditional about me." He teased me and then I felt his teeth at my throat.

Chapter one.

High School…. Every kid imagines high school as the best years of their life. Then you get there. See there are always groups and you have to belong to one. See the reason I seem so sour is because I don't belong to a group…no I'm the loner. The smart loner that had been ditched from her cool friends and normal friends because she had predicted something that should have never happened (even though every student in the school wanted to!) Therefore I became the loner. My name is Isabella Rinler and I am a physic. I used to be a hyped, funny, joyful person until I had that horrible dream…. The dream that changed my life. I come from a family of physic and witches. These things skip generations as I'm told. You could ether be a witch or a physic, being both would be incredibly rare. There has been only one witch that has been physic as well. One of those witches was my Great, Great, Great Aunt Bonnie... Anyway back to the loner bit…. Well you see my first vision was a vision of a murder….problem was that when I woke up I rushed over to the place where the murder had taken place in my dream but I was too late. The murder had fled leaving the body torn at the throat and I was to blame because I was there drenched in the corpse blood. Of course I was let off after an alibi but I still became a loner….not that I don't like being a loner….it gives you a lot of privacy when you're a loner. So I don't really have to explain much to people.

Of all people it had to be Melinda strider that walks past me. You think I'd get used to the look she gives me……

**************

There I stood. Watching. Horrified. I couldn't look away while the murderer tears at her throat. I tried screaming for help but I couldn't, all I could do was watch her die and that was torture. The man looks up at me and gave me a look that made me feel cold strait to my bones. He had blood dripping from his mouth, a threatening mouth, blond hair, and you could tell that it would be smarter to stay away from him.

"Hello Isa." he smiled. The smile was wrong though. The smile was like a hunter looking at his prey.

"Isa!" What is that annoying voice? It sounds familiar…

Opening my eyes with a start I see the teacher snapping his fingers in front of my face calling my name.

"Did you have a good dream?" He said with sarcasm. I didn't answer I just stared into his face with a blank expression.

"What is the answer ? " He asked. Hmmhhh he looked pissed off… Well I don't see why I shouldn't… I mean I would be in trouble anyway so….

"Shouldn't you know the answer ?" I asked innocently.

"I know the answer you idiot of a child!"

"I beg to differ….. If you knew the answer why would you ask me what the answer was?" It was childish but really at the moment I didn't care.

"That is it Isabella Rinler! Get out of my class!" He shrieked.

"About time." I mumbled and grabbed my stuff and walked out of the classroom calmly. Instead of going to the principal's office I walked out of the school doors and ran into the forest. Technically I was still on school grounds…

*

Running in the direction of the old crime scene that ruined my life I started to make a trail by dragging my foot on the ground. I knew from experience that I would get lost if I didn't make a trail. It gave me the creepers by even looking at the trees that still had blood Stains on it.

When I reached the scene I could still imagine what pain that poor girl gone through. Animal marks. That's what they thought of those marks on her throat was. The marks were animal like though, I have to admit that. Instead of two elegant marks on her throat there was savage tears at her throat. The scare she must have had when he had sunken his teeth in her throat must have been horrible. Although it was serenely not the scare that I was about to have.

10/10/09 Chapter 2

Hearing animals scurrying was normal, but hearing foot steps behind you was not something normal…not in these woods anyway. I felt like someone was watching me. I grabbed my backpack quickly and ran at full speed through the old crime scene and the blood stained trees. I kept running and running as fast as I could. My old friends would always compare me to a cheetah. They use to always say I could race against time. What really scared me really was that the person that had been watching me was running after me, and they were close to me. No one had ever been able to keep pace with _me_. Kicking in more speed I turned a sharp right turn. 'If I ran a few more minutes and turned left I would be able to get to the Walter's house safe enough' I thought to myself, but before I could get anymore hope that I would make it to their house I was pulled out of my run by a strong arm and flung gently to the forest floor.

"Wait I mean no harm!" Said a memorizing voice. It was a male voice. Anyway I couldn't be able to move because he was holding me down to tightly. I thought about throwing him off with a spell(a/n: she sort of is like bonnie from the vampire diaries….so she has like those powers but a little more power…if that makes sense…) but people already thought I was weird. What if this boy was new at my school? He said he meant no harm so I lay still beneath him wait for him to get off. He got off of me slowly like he wasn't sure if I was going to run away again.

As he got off of me I saw him more clearly. He was defiantly a teenage boy even though he was _very_ good looking he looked like a jock. He was muscular but not too muscular. He was a little taller than normal height, Bronze hair, Green eyes and squared gnaw. He had a strong strait nose too. He looked perfect. Too perfect. I started getting suspicious. I think he understood I was suspicious because the next moment he was explaining.

" I'm new here and we live in the old Walters. I just wanted to go through the forest and look for new trails. Then when I was walking I heard you running to the place I found you in before. You were just standing there looking like you were daydreaming and then you started to run…by the way you can run very fast!"

"I know." I mumbled.

"So you go to the local high school right?" He asked with a smile. Now I don't mean to be mean but that was a very stupid question to ask because the town we live in…only has _one_ high school or actually there is only one of each school. He must have forgotten that so I didn't point that out,

"Yeah I do and I have to be going back to school now then… you should probably too." I advised and then I started making my way back with him following me. I didn't really care but he should have… I mean who wants to walk with a loner?

*

As we got back into the school I stayed away from him for his own good. 'Good thing he didn't get my name' I thought to myself. I walked quietly to my locker grabbed my stuff and then I hurried off to my next lesson.

My timing was lucky. The teacher had been late and my favourite seat was still open. I took it quickly and that was when I found out where every girl was. Usually every girl would be trying to get this seat because it was the cleanest. I never got the chance to get it, but every girl today was distracted by the new guy. The _good looking_ new guy. So naturally every girl but me was trying to flirt with him. That was another good reason for being a loner…guys leave you alone, which is peaceful because every guy in this school was a jerk.

The teacher came in just as Melinda Strider was trying to make her move and with the teacher coming in she had to go to her seat which revealed the new boy and of course he had to be the guy I met in the woods. I turned to look and pay attention to the teacher just as the boy (who covenantaly I had failed to find out his name when I met him in the woods) looked over his shoulder and saw me.


	2. is it good?

A/n:

Disclamer for other chapter that i forgot to addd the last chapter's charectors are not mine they are Stephanie Myers.... (sp?)

Anyways...ok so as u noe Halloween is coming and I entered a writing contest to win money and i wanted to know watt u guys thought abt the first bit. So please R&R because i need flames too! I really want to win and beat this horrible person (...she's a bully ) is it nasty just right..or bad...or is it scary so far? Its suppose to be blood curtailing and it's probably not now cuse it just started... R&R (u noe u want to!)

BLOOD MOON

Screaming never helps you. But there I was. Screaming my head off while he broke my leg, my arms, and my fingers. One by one. I couldn't help it! I tried to stop it but he just kept hurting me and tearing at my flesh and then I saw red. I saw red and became red. And then the horror really started.

R&R plzzz I'm counting on u guys!


	3. Partners

A/N: Hi PLZ review!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the twilight but I do own this idea 4 the story and i do own Melinda strider! See I own SOME things.

"Alright class! Settle DOWN!" Roared Mr. Banner. The rest of the class shuffled to their seats and turned to look at the teacher. I slipped in my headphones pulled up my hood and leaned back into my chair.  
"I have a surprise project! So for today all we are doing is picking 1 partner!" He announced. Before the new kid came we had an odd number of kids so someone would always be left on their own. That someone was always me, not that I cared! I rather it was just me, that way I wouldn't have to deal with all the crap the others give me. Today was going to be hell!  
"Since we have a new addition we are all going to have a partner!" When he said this he looked straight at me. "You can pick partners yourselves. Now off you go!" He said calmly. Great! Just great I'm going to be stuck with an airhead. Is karma after me or something? Did I do something to someone?

Melinda strides pass me to the new boy. It looks like she's asking to work with him but he refuses kindly and heads to the back of the class. I look away take out a piece of paper and start doodling. I have to admit I loved the look on her face when he rejected her.  
I was so lost in thought that I didn't realize when someone took my earphones out. I look up in beautiful green pools he calls eyes.

"Do you want to be partners?" He asks in a soft voice. Bewilderment crossed my face-or it must have – because he was looking awkwardly around waiting for me to answer.

"If you umm don't want to be partners then uhh I'll go." he muttered. Then just as he was turning my shock wore off and I blurted out "umm yeah…sure." Shock crossed his face and he said "ok"

*  
The bad thing about being partners with a loner is people look at you in disgust, look at him in sympathy, and loners are very awkward. I happen to be awkward. Edward- I just found out his name- pulled a chair up and sat on the side of my desk. He tried starting conversations but all of them ended in awkwardness. Melinda walked up to Edward and snorted at him.

"You know she's the loner right? She claims she can see the future! Like what a freak! You know what it means when you hangout with freaks right? It means like you're a freak! don't bother to call me, I won't like pick! Like oh my god!" And with that she walked away.

"She's right you know." I mutter.

"About what. You know what I think? I think she's a super fiscal girl with no talents. You are not a loner because I am here with you first of all and second what does she mean about that psychic thing? Do you really believe you are a psychic? "He asked. A lump had formed in my throat. I tried desperately to swallow it but it wouldn't go. What am I suppose to say? Yeah totally! I mean he was ACTUALLY being nice! I couldn't ruin that so I answered "No of course not! It was just a rumour." My voice had a little ting to it. He looked satisfied with my answer. Sigh. That was close!


	4. hallloween treat :scary story!

Halloween treat and I had a lot of help from sailor-ahiru so thank you so much!!!

Screaming never helps you. But there I was, screaming. Screaming as he slowly began to break my leg then my arms and my fingers. One by One. I couldn't stop, he just kept hurting me. Tearing at my flesh until I began to see red. I saw red and was enveloped in it. And that's when the horror really started.

I realised I must have blacked out as the smell of the musty, blood ranched room began to fill my nostrils. Opening my eyes I took a look around, it seems I was finally left alone. I was so stupid. I can't believe I had fallen for it. I had been warned about this house by the ghosts but I still foolishly went in. Why had I not trusted my instincts?

FLASHBACK

˜Come on Isa! Nothing will actually happen to you. It's just a tale." Lisa was trying to coax me into agreeing but I knew more than they ever could. They didn't know the things that have happened it that place. I did. The ghosts of the victims that had been murdered there had come to me, warning me to steer clear. I couldn't exactly tell my friends that though. Hey guys, I'm a necromancer and can talk to ghosts. Yeah that would go down real well. There was a doubt though, I could never tell if the ghosts were mentally ill from trauma and could never entirely trust what they had to say. For all I am aware they could have just conjured up some weird tale. I sighed and gave in. I accepted the dare just to get out of becoming the town joke. I had an uneasy feeling in my stomach though; something was telling me to turn back before it was too late; but I stubbornly held my chin up and walked fiercely into the house known for the murder that had been committed in it 4 years ago. The stench of blood accompanied by dust hit me the moment I walked through the door. I stepped further into the room examining the details waiting for the smell to settle, but it didn't. That was odd; I mean I had left the door open. I heard the sound of a lock clicking into place and turned to see that the door was shut. Panic welling up inside me I ran and started banging on the door. I could hear them laughing on the other side as they began to leave. ˜Have fun loser!" One of them yelled backâ€¦ the voice was so muffled though that I couldn't make out which one of my â€˜supposedâ€™ friends it was. I turn around and give out yelp of surprise as I saw the ghost of Relet hovering in front of me. She has visited me before, always warning me to hide. This time she let out sobs jumbled with words "he's Coming!" she tells me. I knew then the only thing I could do was run and hide.


	5. info

_Hi. ok so me and sailor-ahiru have made a joint account! we are currently working on a story together! so plz R&R it when it gets posted! :)_

_thx- Randomness_


	6. IMPORTANT!

**AN: Hey… ok so I know you all hate me… but there's this REALLY great story that I've been working on and I'm telling you its worth the wait! I know you guys have probably lost interest in my stories and that's because they suck… I know but this one is being wrote with patience and rush so it will be awesome! By the way I really cant see 'Emmet? OH NO!' going anywhere good- no inspiration- so that story is like finished and not going to be updated anymore… unless I come up with a really funny idea- which is rare since I cant be funny in writing : / - sooo yupp,,, oh same with ' Future' but watch out for 'blood moon'-maybe- and The New story called 'NEVER STOP RUNNING'-well that's what **_**I want to call it but I have -to discuss that with my partner… - anyway its not like a fanfic based on anything else… it is purely my idea- and my partners when she reads it over and adds her stuff to it :P wouldn't be complete without her **_

_**: ) - so yeah… It will most likely take a while for it to be up and we're most likely to put it up on our accounts and the joint account. If there's anything you need to say or like anything… if you want a sneak peek or promo for the new story pm or well don't know go and read this and ill see how many people come right? So yupp that's it for now. Sorry again but I promise you will love this new story and characters too!**_


End file.
